thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Bob
"Well, I saved the day. I guess its safe to say" -Dr. Bob Dr. Bob is a Klayman doctor with an incredibly high mortality rate. He is distinguished from other Klaymen by his white lab coat. He created Klay World generations ago. While attempting acupuncture a patient he stabbed two massive pens in their chest. He is also the most durable normal Klayman, having been able to survive long enough to talk to Chip after he was crushed by the Table. Personality He believes that he is the greatest doctor that ever lived and will often lash out at anyone who insults his skills. He is overconfident and often brags about a job well done even if his patient dies, wich it usually does. Dr. Bob Dr. Bob made his first appearence in the 2003 episode simply titled Dr. Bob. In the video, he is established as a horrible doctor by killing several patients, including one that was in for a simple check-up. By the end of the video, he stated that he was proud of his work. Klay World Dr. Bob makes a second appearence in the six part Klay World special in 2003. The special featured many of the series early characters such as The Seed, The Newspaper Monster, Henry, and Hulky. In it, all of the Klaymen in Klay World are pulled together to fight off an alien invader. He hurts more than he helps throughout the special by killing several of his teammates in their many fights. By the finale, he was crushed by the alien, but miraculously survived. Dr. Bob Saves the Day In his second first Dr. Bob attempted to save a Klayman who was choking on a bologna. He decides that the best way to help him is to perform surgery. He later fails and pronounces him dead. Stomache Ache A green Klay Man suffers from a headache and a stomach ache due to another klay man throwing spikes at him. Dr. Bob attempts to remove the spikes but pulls to the side which tears the klay man in half. Klay World: Off the Table Dr. Bob is one of the main characters in "Klay World: Off the table." He, Chip , Rick, Pick, Mr. Black and Smiling Gary all investigate the aliens who contacted Smiling Gary one day. When Chip, Mr. Black, Smiling Gary and Pick leave the table on a truck to find the aliens, Dr. Bob and Rick stay at the Table. At the table he is often seen hanging around with Rick or giving Marv orders to build some device to contact Chip and the other Klaymen on the adventure off of the table. He is also interviewed by another Klaymen. When a Klayman is getting a heart attack, Dr. Bob doesn't do anything about it. When the interviewer tells him to save the dying Klayman, Dr. Bob walks to the Klayman in harm and crushes his head, killing him. The interviewer and some other Klaymen around him insult him and call him a bad Doctor. Dr. Bob is upset with this, especually when even Vince goes against him. Eventually when the Aliens arrive at the table and kill most the klay people, Dr. Bob and a few others are the only survivors. Dr. Bob is slashed by King Womp and lies helpless after that. Chip arrives when there is only Dr. Bob, and two other claymen alive. Chip tells them that he has to get his uncle's time machine so he can stop all this from happening. Rick returns however he is rebuilt and is hostile towards Chip and the others. Dr. Bob doesn't do anything, as he is in pain. Once Rick is gone and the time machine is broke, the last alien who remains comes back Dr. Bob throws an axe at him while the Alien was chasing Chip, killing him. Rick returns stealing the time machine when Chip was almost at it. Rick intends to use the time machine to go back and make sure the aliens win, however Pick (Who somehow survived the train crashing into the car with him inside) drives out of the window and impales Rick on the truck's flag. After the Alien, Rick and the Time Machine's distruction, Dr. Bob, Chip and Pick (The only three Klaymen alive) wonder how they will save Klayworld. They come up with the idea that they can simply rebuild all the Klaymen like the Aliens did. After thed defeat of the Aliens and the rebuilding of Klay World Dr. Bob gives one final motivational speech at some sort of Klaymen meeting (with all the Klaymen rebuilt) about how they have defeated that Aliens and how no matter how "Small, Identical, Simple looking and retarded" they are they still beat the Aliens and the movie ends. Dr. Bob Saves the Day 2 Dr. Bob attempted to split a pair of conjoined twins with a chainsaw. Unfortunately he cut horizontally, killing them instantly. Then a bystander critisized his trestment he threw a chainsaw into the man's chest, also killing him. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 Henry's friends celebrated the fact that Henry had given up his shotgun. Unfortunately, one of his friends decided to give him a gift, a fully automatic machine gun. An ensuing struggle resulted in two of his friends dying and Henry getting the top of his head shot off. Henry's friend sees Dr. Bob kill two patients and asks him to help save Henry's life. However, Dr. Bob was growing wearing of doctoring, Dr. Bob decided to retire. He dropped his lab coat to the ground and walked off into the distance. Klay World: All Gone Dr. Bob is the main antagonist for the Klay World finale. He is killed when Chip drops the table on top of both of them, though Chip survived. Trivia *Originally the lab coat of doctor bob had a grey rectangular badge over the heart. In later appearances this badge would be gone and gold buttons are added. *During the six part Klay World special in 2003, he wore a surgical mask. He has never worn the mask since. *Dr. Bob obviously symbolizes Robert Benfer. Dr. Bob was the 'creator of Klay World' and the individual responsible for all the violence. Obviously, the actual person who did this was Robert himself. Bob is a shortened name for Robert. *Doctor bob remains the most frequently appearing Klayman in the entire Klayworld series. Appearances *Klay World: Dr. Bob (2003) *Klay World (Parts 2 - 6) *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day *Klay World: Stomache Ache *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: The Rodent Pt. 1 *Klay World: The Rodent Pt. 2 *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 2 *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 *Klay World: All Gone Category:Klaymen Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Doctors Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scientists